Integrated circuits semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Integrated circuits include semiconductor devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing various thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits typically include field-effect transistors (FETs).
A semiconductor device such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) is scaling down through various advanced technology nodes, device density and device performance are challenged by device layout. Due to more and more restricted design rule (RDR) limitations in advanced technology nodes, there are various concerns related to the density, processing windows, and circuit performance.
Conventionally, increasing or decreasing the threshold voltage (Vt) of the semiconductor device is performed by using different work function metal and metal gate. Besides, for the specific applications, the circuit maybe needs to insert the unique PMOS or NMOS to enhance the performance, instead of the CMOS. However, conventional approaches have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.